1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous sheet processing apparatus in which printing, thermal activation, and the like are performed on a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a continuous sheet processing apparatus is well-known in which a continuous sheet is sequentially sent forth from a roll body, the sent-forth continuous sheet is subject to printing, thermal activation, and the like, and a processed portion is cut to provide single-cut sheets.
Examples of the continuous sheet processing apparatus include, as disclosed in Patent Document JP 2004-306561 A, one of a so-called throw-in type which merely accommodates a roll body without supporting a core of the roll body. The continuous sheet processing apparatus includes a roll body accommodating chamber in a main body portion thereof, and a roll body inlet formed in the front surface of the main body portion. Further, the above-mentioned front surface of the main body portion is provided with a door portion for opening and closing the roll body inlet. Further, a thermal head for performing thermal printing on a continuous sheet, and a platen roller for sending forth the continuous sheet are arranged at the portion on the front surface side, that is, the upper portion of the roll body accommodating chamber. The thermal head is fixed to the main body portion, and the platen roller is fixed to the upper portion of the door portion. Those thermal head and platen roller are arranged vertically close to each other in the state where the door portion is closed, and the continuous sheet drawn out of the tail end side of the roll body is caught therebetween. In the case of replacing the roller body in the continuous sheet processing apparatus having the above-mentioned structure, it is only necessary to open the door portion, throw-in the roll body from the roll body inlet for placing the roll body in the roll body accommodating chamber, and close the door portion after causing the continuous sheet drawn out of the roll body to be caught between the thermal head and the platen roller.
Further, the continuous sheet processing apparatus of the throw-in type described above includes a guide portion for holding the drawn-out portion of the continuous sheet drawn out of the roll body from the front side thereof. The guide portion is structured so as to be provided therewith while protruding to the inner surface of the door portion, and holds the drawn-out portion of the continuous sheet by closing the door portion. With this structure, the drawing-out angle of the continuous sheet from the roll body is made acute, whereby it is possible to prevent the lifting-up of the roll body at the time of drawing-out of the continuous sheet.
However, in the conventional continuous sheet processing apparatus described above, the guide portion is provided while protruding in the inner surface of the door portion. Thus, there is a problem in that the roll body is difficult to throw-in because the guide portion presents as an obstruct in opening the door portion for throwing-in the roll body.
Further, in view of the above-mentioned problem, a solving means may be implemented in which a link mechanism for turning the guide portion in accordance with the opening and closing of the door portion is provided to the door portion, the guide portion being folded simultaneously with the opening of the door portion, and being risen simultaneously with the closing of the door portion. However, the following problem is expected: the link mechanism provided to the door portion is positioned while allowing to be touched by a user at the time of replacing the roll body, thereby involving defects (deformation and the like) of the link mechanism caused by the user. When the defects occur in the link mechanism, the guide portion is not turned, so the drawn-out portion of the continuous sheet cannot be held in some cases.